thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Myron Bentham
Myron Bentham, also known as Mr. Bentham, is a male peculiar with an unknown peculiarity. He is the brother of Caul and Miss Peregrine. He was good friends with Abraham Portman and is the owner of P.T., his grimbear. He is also an amazing inventor and invented the Panloopticon. Description Physical Bentham Myron Bentham is said be a grown man, whom relies on his pet Grimbear P.T. for companionship and transport as he tires easily due to having his legs broken by Caul prior to the books for betraying him. It is said to be that Myron is younger brother of Caul and is implied to be the older brother of Alma LeFay Peregrine. Personality Myron is often seen smiling, he is charming but very selfish and cunning, often putting himself before others, and betraying them to gain what he wants.He tends to choose aliases when it suits him. Biography Early life It is known that he and his brother Caul(Jack) attended Esmerelda Avocets academy for ymbrynes with his sister. He is not an ymbryne and has no known peculiarity. He was aware of Caul's jealousy of Miss Peregrine and his mistreatment of her as a result. Miss Peregrine defines Myron as 'misguided" and feels that he was spoiled along with her other brother. His parents were shunned for having peculiar children and eventually drowned themselves following a negative interaction with Miss Peregrine. He conned Abraham Portman of part of his soul, which caused Abe to lose a majority of his ability. He joined his brother Caul "Jack" in his quest for immortality and power, by finding the loop Abaton and thus the Library of Peculiar Souls. Myron ultimately claimed he wanted to connect loops together to make interaction in peculiardom much easier. Of Jack Peregrine and the Claywings However, things quickly turned sour between the two brothers as Myron's goals and ambitions were to unite all peculiar folk in Peculiardom, but Caul's goals and ambitions was to become a god-king and rule over all peculiars, peculiar animals, humans and the likes. When Myron realised how dark his brother had become he tried to stop Caul only for to turn against him and spread vicious rumours about him that he was a traitor and that he no longer believed in their cause. As a result of Caul feeling threatened by his brother and being sadistic he had Myron beaten and his legs broken, which never fully healed, and then thrown into a pit left to die. Myron, being a very smart man, tricked the Claywings into performing the Experiment of 1908, only for it to be an emergency way to collapse loops permanently. He thought it would simply kill them all. When the Claywings tried the ritual, it failed, and drastically caused the creation of hollowgasts and wights. Library of Souls Sharon and his cousins save Jacob and Emma from being beaten to death by ambrosia addicts of Devil's Acre by bringing them to Myron's home. His assistants help nurse the two back to health. When Jacob and Emma go exploring his home, they discover a vast collection of peculiar wax models (who they later discover were not made of wax but rather real people held still by Mother Dust) and old loop enterences. They finally meet Myron who tells them the whole story of Caul and the Claywings, and his relationship to both Caul and Miss Peregrine. He equips them to rescue all the ymbrynes, most set on the retrival of his sister. After everyone is released, Myron greets them at the gates with his grimbear PT. He and Miss Peregrine very quickly begin to bicker after she brings up all his past crimes, including experimenting on Abe's soul, which she believes he is still harbouring. Realizing she will not accept him, Myron storms off, only to appear minutes later on Caul's side. He captures Miss Peregrine again with PT, claiming that he hoped all his efforts would result in her forgivenss and she would help him be released from Devil's Acre for his past involvement in Caul's plan. Once he saw this was no longer the case, he changed to aiding Caul. Millard appears and threatens Myron's life, in turn, Caul threatens Miss Peregrine's life if Millard hurts Myron. He also threatens to kill Myron if he complies with Millard. This results in the release of Myron. The group makes their way to Abaton where only the Bentham siblings, Jacob, and Emma enter. Caul only seems interested in making himself more powerful with the souls of former titans. He claims that Myron is too weak-willed to handle it. Caul takes the soul and begins to destroy Abaton. Myron uses Abraham's soul to turn himself into a Peculiar-God to battle Caul. He also gives Miss Peregrine the instructions for collapsing the loop, the same that was used by the Claywings in the 1908 incident. Because they are more experiences ymbrynes, they are able to close the loop without causing the destruction from the past. In A Map of Days it was said that he was dead (or in Sharon's words, "permanently indisposed"), or else "extra-dimensionally inaccessible". Relationships Caul "Jack" Bentham Jack is Myron's older brother. Growing up, Jack and Myron were close as they were the only males in Miss Avocet's academy. There, his brother developed a hatred for all ymbrynes and the respect their power gave them. The brothers started the Claywings together where Jack went by the name Caul and was the voice of the movement. Myron's main goal was to connect peculiardom so they didn't need to be guarded by ymbrynes all the time, Caul intended to rule peculiardom as an immortal being. Disturbed by his goals, Myron tried to stop his brother which only resulted in everyone turning on Myron. Caul broke his brother's legs and left him to die, causing Myron to despise Caul. However, when it appears more beneficial to him, Myron rejoins Caul's cause and betrays the children by kidnapping Miss Peregrine. When Caul tells Myron he is too weak to handle a powerful soul and begins to take over Abaton without him, Myron fights Caul. This results in the presumed death of both of them. Alma Lefay Peregrine Little is known about the early relationship between the siblings. When Myron took part of Abe's soul, Miss Peregrine saw it as the last straw in their relationship. Myron expresses concern about her when she is captured by Caul and aids in her rescue. He hopes to appeal to her and become freed from Devil's Acre. They argue almost immediately after seeing each other. Miss Peregrine tells him she believes that he only looks out for himself and that she doesn't trust him. Ironically, this causes him to turn on her and re-kidnap her out of anger. In the end, he sacrifices his own life to save her and her wards, as well as the peculiar world. Overall, it is implied that he cares about her but ultimately looks out for himself unless his final selfless act. They have always had a strained relationship. Despite still looking down on him after his death, Miss Peregrine wonders if she could've been a better sister to him and Caul instead of so occupied in her studies. Sharon Myron helped Sharon with his ambrosia addiction. In return, Sharon is grateful to Myron and feels that his life is owed to him until his betrayal. Myron is friendly to Sharon in return. Mother Dust Mother Dust is Myron's healer. Like Sharon, she too was an ambrosia addict and Myron weaned her out of it as he did for Sharon.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Peculiars Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Library of Souls characters